Osman (III pjevanje)
Mraznoj zimi dođe svrha s primaljetna jur dohoda; snijeg s planinskih kopneć vrha, što uze goram, rijekam poda. Na glas tihi od vjetrica biješe ranit zora obikla s vijencom koji svî ružica u rajskijeh poljijeh nikla; kad sunčana zraka plaha po nebu se pruži vedru, a poklisar carski uzjaha zlatnom sabljom reseć bedru. S lijepom družbom on se otpravi s otmanskoga Carigrada put država kijem u slavi kralj poljački Šišman vlada. Car mu prida u pohodu s tvrdom stražom od bojnikâ bogdanskoga vojevodu, Gašparova namjesnika; dim Gašpara Milostića, ki u hrvatskom rođen kraju, bî li znanje ili srića, jur stolova na Dunaju. Ne poteži nu ga tjera misô da prije sklad se uzroči među Suncem od Sjevera I Mjesecom od Istoči. Sada jedne, a sad druge konje jaše na promjenu, probijući strane i luge po ravnini, po kamenu. U rumelska jezdi polja, opet srpska naprijed slidi, gdi su od grada Drenopolja vrh Marice rijeke zidi; vrh Marice rijeke koja mnokrat brzi tijek ustavi, kad Orfeo kraj nje poja drage pjesni od ljubavi. Kažu Srblji i Bugari bistre vode sedam vrela, koja probi i udari na spijevanja svâ vesela; spovijedaju vihri plasi da uspregoše vrle sile, slavni pjesnik gdi se oglasi pod začinke svoje mile. Još govore: jato od ptica slijedeć dubja gnijezda prini za od razlicijeh čuti žica i od glasa sklad jedini. Na skladanje vele medno kon spijevôca ljubovnika od razlicijeh zvijeri ujedno kupljaše se množ velika. Od Orfea ovdi prvo, neka se uvijek pak začinje, ču zvijer, ptica, kami i drvo skladne i slatke bugarkinje. Bugarin ih slavni ostavi slovinskomu svom jeziku, djela od slave da u slavi bugare se u njih viku. Tim u njih se još začina što se u pjesan stavi odavna od Lehsandra Srbljanina vrh svijeh carâ cara slavna. U njih svud se vitez hvali koga krunom kopje obdari: Stjepan Uroš i ostali od Nemanjîć kuće cari. U njih žive slava obilna ku Kobilić steče mudri, kad handžarom cara silna na Kosovu smrtno udri. Prosvijetlit se u njih hajô, ne zavideć sunce žarko, Svilojević još Mihajô i Kraljević junak Marko. U njih jošte vas svijet puni glas i bojna djela slovu od Lauša ki se kruni u Budimu i Krakovu. Glas se u njih sred narodâ od istoka do zapada vjera, gospostvo i sloboda Dubrovnika mirna grada. U njih Janko vojevoda visoko se uzvisio, da je obrana i sloboda od ugarske krune bio. Svaka strana ka je najdalja, svako doba, svako vrime Matijaša sliša kralja nedobitno u njih ime. U njih Đurđa Skenderbega, satritelja turskijeh sila, priko svijeta lete svega još viteška bojna dila. Na veliku u njih glasu Šišman Bator jošte stoji da otmanske vojske rasu, kih nebrojni bijehu broji. U njih svakčas rastu u slavi svi poljački kralji izbrani: Jadželoni, Vladislavi, Kažimiri i Šišmani. O Šišmane, vedra krvi, ki od Leha i od Kraka tretji imenom, slavom prvi, u kraljevstvu si od Poljakâ, u njih i ti, o mogući poljski kralju, slavan jesi da sjevernoj carskoj kući ote krunu ka te resi; da otmanska teška sablja pod tvim britkim mačom puče; da svud tvoj konj, tva korablja zemlji i moru posluh uče. Nedobitan s toga uzroka carevat si svijetu sio, ako od Zapada i od Istoka dva cara si pridobio. Jedan, s čudom neizmerne tve kriposti čim zamjeri, za ljubovce da ti verne dvije kraljice, carske kćeri; drugi, oholo ki pod nebi vrh carâ se svijeh ponosi, samomu se klanja tebi, s poklisarim mir ti prosi. Nu je najveća tvoja slava, kruno vedra i čestita, što imaš sina Vladislava, ki na carstvo sviće od svita. O prislavni kraljeviću, nedobitna tvoja dila ja bugareć slavan biću - ta je imena tvoga sila. Ah, srećnijeh mojijeh dana! Ki ću pokoj nać u trudu, ako u smrti cara Osmana sred tve slave živjet budu! Ja po sebi ne imam vlasti, ako milos' tva me ostavi; ti uzdrži, za ne pasti, pod tve krilo tko se stavi! Sivi Sokole od Sjevera koji letiš sunca više, trebuju mu tvoja pera tko ište djela tva da piše. Zašto ne ja, danu Orfeo, kad bi od tebe spijevat htio, vele bi se prije smeo neg bi izrekô stoti dio. Na kraljevstvo od koljena od sto kralja kralj te rodi ki sjeverna nebrojena mjesta vlada i gospodi. Kraljica je majka tvoja, česarova sestra slavna, od sjeverne kuće koja česaruje svijet odavna. Česarova kćeri obdari i tvu mlados Višnji zgare; rodiše te kralji i cari, i ti rađa' kralje i care! Kruna od krstjan ka je najdalja u rodu te blizu gleda; franačkoga imaš kralja i španjskoga bratučeda, koga carstvu Indije sada nove svijete more plodi, komu sunce sred zapada ni u noći ne zahodi. Moškovsko je kneštvo glavu pod tve noge priklonilo, kad se u boju u krvavu od tve ruke pridobilo. Ti od sjevera sjever brži sred Nestera i Dunaja rva, tište, slomi i skrši ognjenoga ljuta zmaja. Svijetlo Sunce, sini, sini u vedrinah od istoka, tjeraj Mjesec k noćnoj tmini, dan da svane s tvoga oka! Kraljeviću, živi, živi nedobitan dovik vika; u pravednoj suprotivi dobij Sveda odmetnika! Rasti, rasti, Vladislave! Svi narodi tvoj glas čuju i za jedne tvoje glave sto kruna ti odsad kuju. Slijedi, slijedi tva vlas mnoga - tijesan joj je jur kraj ovi - preko mora Ledenoga novoj zemlji bit car novi. Svemogućstvu tvomu, vidim, svijet bit jedan neće dosta! - Ali je vrijeme da put slidim gdi poklisar carski osta. Jaše vizijer i najbliže goru od sedam vrjela gleda; k južnom kraju Vitoš diže vrh u dubju niklu iz leda. Kunovica, grlo od svijeta ka verigom dugom veže, i Planina Stara opeta prostire mu se i proteže. Dno vječnoga leda i mraza, gdi su pukle ove gore, starijeh doba čeljad kaza od oružja boga dvore. Da se gvozden stan nahodi Martov ovdi bi na glasu: gvozdje miri, gvozdje podi, stupi i vrata od gvozdja su. Tim još i sad, gdi se reče da je od boja bog stanovô, gvozdena se ruda siječe, mjesto je zvano Samokovo. Provadijom jaše paka i na žalijeh mora Crna, otkud sviće danja zraka, bijeli mu se grad od Varna. Pazi Varno nadaleče, gdi vojujuć jur junački smrt Vladislav slavni steče, kralj ugarski i poljački. Ali vele s boljom kobi sad Vladislav novi u slavi blizu Varna cara dobi i u potjeru s vojskom stavi, čim s junacim, kim je bio knez Kotković Ivan glava, svôm je rukom osvetio čâs staroga Vladislava; a Kozaci, srnuć hrli starijeh šteta u zamjenu, požegli su i potrli, pače smakli Varno u plijenu. Nove raspe stara grada mimohodeć paša žali i proć volji svojoj tada bojnijeh Kozâk vojske hvali. Bugarska mu sela ostaju s lijeve strane: k desnoj kuča, gdi se k morskom stere kraju plodna i pitna svim Dobruča. U njoj težak mukom dugom od truda izdan vik ne osta, er što uzore za dan plugom s općinom mu 'e hrane dosta. Prostrana je zemlja toli da, tko gleda sjemo tamo, stalo mu se svudi okoli s poljem nebo vidi samo. Dvakrat ovdje zlatne pčele u ljeto se jedno roje, i tolikrat ovce bijele jagančiće kote svoje. Iz Dobruče uz Zagorje k Podunavju paša slidi; lijepa mjesta, drag prostor je, sve se puno selâ vidi. Kite zlatne i rumene vise o dubju voća zrela, pod kim traje dni ljuvene čeljad mirna i vesela. Rojna ulišta, mliječna stada, žitne njive svak uživa; Nikopolje od zapada, Drstero, otkud sunce siva - Nikopolje, komu nije od sto oka mos daleče, rimski česar ki prostrije gdi najširi Dunav teče. Vrijeme mrakom od zabiti cara i carska krije imena: samo je svijetla vik na sviti djela uzmnožnijeh uspomena. Čas poklisar ne puštava, nu pospješno naprijed hodi uprav rijeke od Dunava, na Ćelijah da ju brodi. Ćelije su grad njekada glasovita bile imena: obilježja jedva sada naziru se iz kupjena. Bogdanski u njih vojevoda Stjepan caru odrva se; gdi visocih krov bi podâ sad na suncu stado pase. Mru gradovi ogrnuti od kamenja stanovita, a od umrle čovjek puti žali er ne ima vječnijeh lita. Ah, ponosna naša čudi! I jes jošte ki se vara, i u životu tvrd se sudi, videć kami da se obara! Poharana grada ziđe s desna ostavi Turčin kraja, i upriječi put da priđe priko rijeke od Dunaja: gdi zlamenja mjesto hrani još i ostatke male njeke od mostova koje lani car prostrije priko rijeke. Mos bo oholi Dunav ne da vrh sve rijeke držat brze, neg samo oni ki mu od leda stavi sjever ki ga mrze. Tim poklisar cara Osmana, kô u bogdanska polja ujaha, vidjenje mu kobnih strana stupit ne da bez uzdaha; pače, sve što naprijed jaše, huđa žalos sveđ ga trudi, kosti gole čim plesaše od pobjenijeh turskijeh ljudi. Srcu odoljet moći ne ima, da od bolesti vas ne trne, pazeć silom prid očima carski rasap kud se obrne. Vidje polje svim široko ko car prikri s vojskom prije - sokolovo sivo oko prigledat ga moćno nije - da na svaku diže stranu turskijeh kosti gore gori, gdi iz pô svijeta množ sagnanu mač poljački na tli obori. Slijedi teški put u jadu, i ostaju mu naširoku Ugrovlasi u zapadu, crni vali u istoku. Ne ustavlja se čas po putu Turčin, paleć zemlju uzdasi, paček za otkrit žalos ljutu u ovake se tužbe oglasi: „Ah, davori, družbo mila! Poznaste li mjesta kleta, gdi neizmjerna naša sila minutoga pade ljeta?“ Beg bogdanski uza nj hode molit mu se ovdje stavi broj junakâ, mjesta i zgode da mu od turske vojske objavi, veleć: „Kaž' mi - biće utjeha druga naći sred nevolje - sve što od cara bi do Leha i kô caru Leh odolje.“ Kategorija:Ivan Gundulić Kategorija:Osman